When Caught Reading
by Browneyedbeauty87
Summary: When Sam is caught with Mercedes notebook she is shocked and upset but it leads to some fun.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time ever posting anything I have written. I am nervous as hell and I hope y'all can bare with me while I get this all figured out. I love Samcedes and think they are an amazing couple. So here is my story tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did it would be on HBO, every night and their would be sexytimes all around. (:

A notebook was sitting on her desk open, he could tell from where he was sitting it was in Mercy's messy scrawl. He moved to get a better look at it he knew she was an english major and had a tendency to always be writing something. This though this was not what he had expected. As he read down the page it was an illicit sex scene. It was hot and dirty and it had his name in it.

"Oh god yes! Harder!" she moaned underneath him as he continued to love her curves. Her dark chocolate eyes filled with lust, and wanting for only him. "Oh god Sam you feel so ahhhh..." her speech was broke off as he switched and started to give her harder deeper strokes. Hitting her core and sending her into sensory overload, her breathing was labored and the way her face was scrunched was so hot. Sam knowing that only he could make her feel like this... Sam was beginning to feel his arousal peek. Just thinking how hot it was that Mercedes had been writing this and about him! He stopped reading and looked up to see Mercedes staring at him.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mercedes yelled at him as she ran across the room and grabbed the notebook out of his hands.

"That was never meant for you to see, I can't believe you." Her features were shocked and saddened as well as filled with rage for being so stupid to leave it out in the open. She could feel the tears welling up, but mostly she was pissed at herself for being so dumb to leave it out to begin with.

"Babe what's so wrong with me reading what you think and want?" Sam asked confused as fuck. He couldn't read her mind but at this moment he wished he could. The tightness in his pants was beginning to hurt, grabbing her was the only option he had. If he waited any longer she might actually kill him for reading it. He shoved her against the wall, and ground his arousal into her. Her eyes were filled with surprise and wonder.

"Mercedes, why didn't you tell me you wrote this?" he asked as he continued to rub his erection against her. God did the friction feel so fucking good. He began to kiss her down her neck, and suck on her collarbone. "This is so fucking hot! You writing this is just wow. I see why you have such high marks in English. Just let me help you act it out." Mercedes gave him a look, "You wanna role play with me, You being the sexy student teacher and me the student who needs more help?" She looked quizzically at him. "God Yes! I wanna do anything that will get me into those skin tight jeans of yours!" Mercedes smiled and looked at him with her big beautiful eyes shining reflecting the love she had for him. "Ok." was all she said and he knew he was about to be in severe pain.

...

They snuck into their old high school it was after midnight. " I was wondering if I could stay after class if you would be willing to help me on my essay?" Mercedes said innocently enough as her plaid skirt moved when she shifted in her seat at the table. "Well I suppose I can help you ." Sam said with a smile. The man had no clue what he was getting himself into. After the "bell" rang she walked up to his desk. "What essay do you need help on?" asked with a smile.

"Well I don't need any help with an essay, but I was wondering if you can help me with something else." Batting her lashes, biting her lip, looking into his eyes. "Umm I don't think I really follow you, What are you asking for?" said leaning up against his desk. "I want you to fuck me." She said smiling up at him, for the mere fact that he was 6'2 and her being only 5'7. Lots of coughing from him ensued. "You ummm what you want me to. Umm why? I could lose my job. Your a minor. This is all so wrong, but god I want you too."

He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the desk. "I have wanted you, since you became the student teacher at the beginning of the year." Mercedes moaned into his kiss. "As have I your, wit and beauty entices me everyday." He said his southern accent slipping through. The kisses were getting sloppy and placed all along her neck line. "Oh Yes." Mercedes said as he kissed and slightly sucked an area on her collarbone that was particularly sensitive.

Sam used this to his advantage knowing that he had her right where he wanted her. Begging for him. "Sam just please, please make me feel good. I want you so bad." That was what he needed to hear and it went straight to his thick cock begging at the prison that was his slacks. He pulled her skirt up and pushed her underwear to the side and grabbed a condom out of his bag a gold foil one of course. As he rolled it on his hard dick, it was already wet with precum. "Are you sure about this Mercedes?" He was only trying to make sure that this is what she wanted. She pulled him to her and looked in his eyes. "Yes." He smiled and then placed his dick at her opening, he began to slide into her.

Okay! So that is what I have so far! *Hides under cupboard* Don't burn me! I plan to add more I just wanna see where this is going. Hope you enjoyed it, remember reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

Sam rubbed his dick up and down her slick slit teasing her. Mercedes begin slowly moaning at the anticipation of having him fully inside of her. Watching - Sam almost all year had driven her mad with desire.

"Sam I swear to god if you don't put your dick in me I'll-" Mercedes was unable to finish her sentence when he plunged deep inside of her and grabbed at the base of her neck pulling her into a searing kiss.

"Better?" Sam said in his thick southern accent. His eyes filled with lust and desire to have her and make her remember this. "Yes." she half moaned. Mercedes was dripping wet she clenched around his dick.

"Unf! Mercedes.. you feel so good." Sam moaned into her lips invading her mouth with his tongue. They fought for dominance Sam winning in the end, being smaller then him she was easy to overpower although he would never try and intentionally hurt her.

Sam slipped his hand between them and began to toy with her clit sending her into a full body shake. "I umm oohh yes Sam!" Mercedes hissed through her teeth. he timed his thrust with the rubbing of her clit and the rhythm was fast enough to bring her close to orgasm but slow enough to make sure she wouldn't get there before he wanted her to.

Mercedes's hands flew to his hair on a particularly hard thrust. She began to move her hips in time with him so she could reach the illusive orgasm he was keeping her from. He realized what she was doing and stopped moving. Mercedes looked up into his eyes and tried to move but his hands were holding her thighs in place.

"I will be responsible for your orgasm." he growled out. Moving his mouth from her lips to the spot between her collarbone and her neck he sucked softly. the noise that came from her mouth was almost animalistic, primal even she threw her head back. Mercedes is desperate for him. needs him. Raking her nails down his back fires him up. Thrusting inside of her with determination and passion. Each stroke is like a work of art, Mercedes closes her eyes and sees reds, and blues, bright greens, and vibrant yellows.

Sam moans and sees the blissed out look on her face and knows she is ready he pounds into her tight pussy with accuracy hittting her g-spot and rubbing her clit. "Come for me Mercedes, Come now!" With the now he gives her one more hard thrust and squeezes her clit. She comes over the edge moaning his name. "Sam!"

She digs her nails into his backside sending him into his own personal oblivion of lust and they both fall on the desk. Panting for their activities, Sam pulls her close and Kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you for leaving that notebook out." Sam says out of breath. "Welcome." Mercedes responds. They laid like the for a couple more minutes before tidying up and leaving the school.

Okay so this is then ending. I think I might write something else like a series of one shots or something else. I lost part of this story and had to dig through google docs. So let me know what you think. Reviews are love!


End file.
